Lockdown
by LilyRosie7
Summary: Oneshot: Cristina has come back to Seattle from Mayo. What happens when there is a lockdown in the hospital and Cristina and Owen are in a same place.


**AN: My CO loving heart was crushed when I saw the next weeks promo. I got this idea for oneshot because I feel like that all the CO fans need some hope. I hope you enjoy this one :)**

It was a dark and stormy evening in Seattle Grace. The hospital was quiet that day. It was already November so there was already cold outside. Cristina had come back from the Mayo two weeks ago. The hospital was great and the cases there were great but she missed her friends and most of them all Owen. Since she have come back they hadn't talk much to each other. Their conversations were formal and polite but anybody outsider could see how much they missed each other.

Cristina was lonely in Mayo. She had broke up with Owen through the phone. She had asked him not to call her again. She was strong on the phone but she broke down outside the hospital afterwards. came to sit next to her and gave her handkerchief and told her about his experiences when he was on a plane crash.

Cristina was lonely. She needed some kind of intimacy. Then there was . He wasn't even her type even he was a cardio god and she didn't like him that much. Somehow she still ended up having sex with him on the couch of his office and in the on-call room few times.

Cristina felt really bad about it. They weren't technically together when that happened. But they were still married. Cristina hoped that she hadn't hurt him. She knew how much it hurts when you get cheated on. Cristina was angry at Meredith when she told her that she accidentally told it to Owen. Owen happened to be behind her when Meredith told Derek that Cristina was again screwing cardio gods.

Owen was hurt when he heard it. It felt like that she took his heart out of his cheast and stomp on it. He knew he had made a mistake that he regretted dearly. He had help her after the crash. He knew that they had big problems unresolved. He believed that the crash had changed her mind . He thought that she would stay in Seattle with him. He took care of her, bathe her, fed her and made sure that she wasn't alone. All of that because he was still in love with her. She was the love of his life. He didn't want to imagine his life without her by his side.

When she asked him not to call her again he lost his hope. They had been through a real shit storm together but he still always had his hope. But now it was all gone. He thought that she would never come back. Then she heard Meredith say that she was screwing some cardio god over there. He felt helpless. He was hurt but he couldn't do anything about it.

He moved into Dereks trailor. Owen wanted to simplify his life. There was too much memories in the firehouse. He couldn't stay there even he loved that place. His next few weeks were filled with work. He tried to keep his mind occupied. Then he got a call from Cristina. He was suprised because she had asked him not to call her anymore. She asked him to give her attending position there. He was more than happy to give it to her. She was a talented surgeon so it was good to the hospital but most of it all it was a change for them to reconcile. Then he remembered all the hurt feelings what she had caused her: abortion, secondary place in her life and the affair with her boss. He knew if they had a chance it wouldn't be easy. He didn't even knew if Cristina wanted their marriage anymore.

Next few week they were polite to each other. He hoped that she missed him as much as he missed here. If he could read her mind he would know that she did.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAG GAGAGAGAGA**

Owen sat in his office and looked outside of the window. It was evening so it was already dark and there seemed to be storm outside. It was a quiet day in the hospital. He had done all the paper work so he decided to scrub in some surgery. He headed to the attendings locker room to change his scrubs. He was suprised to find Cristina there changing her scrubs off. She had her hair open. He loved his wild curly hair. Usually in the work she kept her hair in a bun but when she left the hospital she opened her hair. It seemed that she was heading home. Cristina looked back and noticed Owen standing there.

"Hey" Cristina said and tried to smile a little.

"Hey" Owen replied back and headed toward his locker. Things were akward between them.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGGAGA**

Richard Webber missed his duties as a chief even he liked to be full-time surgeon. He had a case: woman with tumor in her small intestine. She had her baby with her in the hospital. Richard noticed that nurses were paging him 911. He ran to the nurses station and one of the nurses informed him that the baby was missing. The baby had gone missing during the mother had gone to the toilet. Chief Webber noticed that this was his chance to take the control again. He ordered the hospital in lockdown. Everybody stayed there exactly where they were. Nobody came inside except the police.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGA**

Cristina got herself dressed and she was ready to head at the frat house. She was now living there with Alex. Cristina was annoyed because there was every night new woman with Alex.

Before she left she stole quick glanze to Owen and his bare back. God she missed him. Cristina hoped that she would have stayed in Seattle instead of escaping to Mayo.

Cristina reached the door and there was a security guard.

"We're in a lockdown. You can't leave the room until the problem is resolved" The guard said in a very formal voice.

"Whatt!" Cristina was shocked. "We're in a lockdown. What happened" Cristina asked.

"A baby went missing so you can't leave the room. Is anybody else with you" The guard asked.

"Me" Owen said and came to the door. "I'm the Chief of Surgery. Should I come with you" Owen asked the guard.

"No, Webber said that he's handeling it" the guard said.

Cristina and Owen both had to smile for that. They both knew that Webber missed being a chief. The guard closed and locked the door. Cristina and Owen were alone in the room.

Both Cristina and Owen were sitting on the ground and leaning their heads in the locker in their separate opposite sides. They had been in a silence over ten minutes. They didn't know what to say to another. They both stole quick glanzes to each other and in the second other noticed others glanze they turned away. They both had sorrowful looks on their faces.

The clock was already 9pm and they didn't know how long they would have to be there. Searching for a baby in a big hospital who might not be there anymore could take hours.

There was dark outside and the storm started to increase. The lights started to flicker until they shutted down completely.

"Are you ok" Owen asked.

"Yeah, and you" Cristina said.

"I'm okay" Owen said. Then they heard knocking on the door. There was the guard and he handed them few candles and matches. "So you can see something" the guard said and closed the door again.

Owen lit the candles. The room looked beautiful in the candlelight even Cristina thought so. She wasn't a fan of sun and brightness but she really appreciated dark room with a beautiful lightning.

There was another minute of silence. Owen decided to break the silence.

"Come here" Owen asked softly.

"What" Cristina said even she did heard what he said.

"Just come here" Owen repeated softly.

Cristina crawled to him. She was right in front of him. They looked at each other in the eyes for a small moment. Then Cristina entered to his embrace. They both placed their hands around each other. Cristina placed her head on his shoulder and Owen buried his head in her hair. It always smelled so good. It was a very fresh and fruity scent.

They both just enjoyed each others presence and warm embrace. The candlelight definitely gave even more warm atmosphere.

They both looked up. "I miss.." both of them started at the same time.

"You first" Cristina said.

"I missed you" Owen said and looked at Cristina with a longing look.

"I missed you too" Cristina said quietly.

"How did we got to this point" Owen said and looked at Cristina. Looking for answers.

"It's pretty damn complicated" Cristina said.

"Yeah" Owen said.

I just wanted to say.." Owen started.

"No, let me speak" Cristina said softly. Owen was curious what she had to say.

"You know people die everyday. People have parents, kids, friends and partners who are gonna miss them. If you lose someone important you just can't.." Cristina's voice started to crack but she continued " continue like nothing happened. My dad was important to me. I still can't move on like nothing happened. He died when I was nine years old" Cristina was crying at this point. Owen looked straight at her and listened. He also started to tear up a bit. As she spoke she couldn't look at him in the eyes. "Year ago you lost someone who was important to you. You lost you child year ago. And I'm so.. so sorry about that. I'm really sorry" Cristina said and looked at him straight in to his eyes. It took lot of courage to say those words to him but she felt so much better once she said them.

Owen had been looking for this moment so long. He couldn't describe how good he felt. "Thank you so much" Owen said and hugged ger tightly. He felt like she finally understood what he felt like.

"And I'm sorry for everything I have done to hurt you. I'm sorry about and.." Cristina said her voice still cracking.

"Shhh.." Owen said and put his finger to her lips. "It's alright" Owen said. "I even can't talk about it. If I think you with other man.." words started to fail him. "It feels like.. it feels like my hole body hurts. My hole body literally hurts" Owen said his voice filled with hurt emotions.

"Yeah, I do know what it feels like" Cristina said and sounded defeated. She hold fast to him. She didn't want to break down.

Owen took her face into his hands. He looked at her tear filled face. She looked so beautiful even she have been crying. "I'm so sorry about that. I would do anything to take it back. But them.. other people.. they don't matter anymore, right" Owen said. He looked desperate.

"No" Cristina said softly. "No they don't" Cristina assured him.

Owen was relieved by her answer. They looked at each other . There was a certain look in their eyes. They both started to lean closer to each other until their lips met. They both hadn't tasted each others lips in months. Last time right before the crash. Cristina wrapped her arms around his neck. Owen placed his other hand on her waist and pulled her as close as possible. His other hand he buried in to her gorgeus hair. The kiss become wet, hot, fast, passionate and there was lot of tongue involved. It would have led to other pleasurable things but they were at the attendings lounge with many security cameras around them so they had to stop themselves. They backed away from the kiss and they had to catch their breath.

"Wow.. That's was.. I really needed that. I haven't been able to kiss you in moths" Owen said and smiled a little.

"Me too" Cristina said and answered to his smile.

"I just.. If we're trying to do this.. fix our marriage.. fix us. And I really want that. I need to come first with you. It hurts when it feels like I'm not coming first to you. You'll always be number one for me. You're the love of my life. I would do anything for you. I need to hear that I come first to you. Do I" Owen asked and his eyes looking for answers.

"You're my person" Cristina said and smiled to him. That was all he needed. They hugged each other like they never wanted to let go.

The guard came in and told them that the baby was found and they could go home. They walked together home in their firehouse. They both slept the night well in a long time in each others embrace.

They knew that they still had hard road ahead of them. They knew that there was still lot of hurt feelings remain. There was lot of things unresolved. But they knew that they had what it takes to make it. Their hearts were full of hope.

**AN: I promised that I would update We Found Love but I got this idea for oneshot so I decided to write this. I'll update it next week.**

**AN: Please let me know what are your thoughts about this. I love reading you reviews :)**


End file.
